The Vampire in the Woods
by iamcrafty
Summary: A newborn vampire has moved to La Push, only because she is Billy's older brother's daughter. The wolves have to keep a close watch on her and teach her how to be a vegetarian. Will a father's love be enough to save his daughter from becoming a mons
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Hello?"

"Billy, it's me."

"Oh hey, Aqil. How is everything?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You told me before, about the protectors. Are they still?"

"Yes, they are.."

"Look, Billy. I have a favor to ask of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess i'm supposed to say that I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. :)**

The Week Before

Haley

"Hey, Dad. Class ended early. Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure, Haley. I'll be there in twenty."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll see you soon." I walked over to the usual spot where I got picked up, noticing the the setting Sun. Usually by the time I ended class, night had already fallen. I just stared at the orange sky, appreciating the change of scenery.

"Excuse me, Miss." I almost jumped as a deep, musical voice interrupted my trance. I turned to face a beautiful figure standing beside me. I hadn't even heard him approach me. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I just finished my shift and my car is having some trouble, and I just need someone to turn the ignition while I try to get it going. Do you mind helping me out? It won't take long." I hesitated for a moment. He seemed and courteous enough, but something about him made me want to run. _You're just being paranoid, Haley. He just needs a little help._

"Sure." I followed him around the corner of the nearby coffee shop where I assumed he worked. I smirked when we turned into the "employee parking lot" in the creepy back alley. _What an awful place to entrust your mode of transportation to._

Just as I approached the lonely car, I suddenly face fingers of ice clutch my neck and throat in a fearsome strangle. Before I could realize the danger, I felt his bite as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of my neck. I tried to scream from the instant fire of pain, but his hold never loosened. I was paralyzed and blinded from a burning that shot through my veins. I was aware of everything and nothing at the same time. I could only hope that whatever this monster was doing to me would end me quickly. It would've been seconds.. it could've been weeks; I couldn't tell. I never even felt myself fall. Savage pain enveloped me and it was all I knew. I felt hopelessly weak, though it didn't lessen the pain. I couldn't scream; I could barely breathe. Nobody would know to help me.

"Haley! Haley! What happened?" I heard my dad call as he ran. _He found me._ I tried to speak, but no sound came out. My body involuntarily writhed and seized. "Haley. It's all right. I'll get you to a hospital." He tried to keep me still. Then I felt him paused and finger the wound on my neck. He check my eyes, and was silent. "It'll be okay, Haley. It'll be okay.

The pain finally began to lift. _How long has it been?_ I awoke on a bed of grass; the smells of grass and tires hitting me first. I sat up slowly, and looked around. I could see everything. I could hear everything. _What happened? Where am I?_ I glanced around, not knowing what I was looking for when my eyes caught a piece of yellow paper sticking out of the grass, like it was buried. I dug it out, noticing immediately a scent that made my throat itch and gasp. Attached was a road map. I recognized my father's handwriting.

_My Dear Haley,_

_I can't tell you how sorry I am for leaving you where I have, alone to deal with what has happened to you. For your and our safety, we must stay apart for at least a little while. I know you have all kinds of questions right now, and I promise you that I will answer them when we meet again. For now, you must go to your uncle's house in Washington. You will have to go on foot. Don't worry, you will not get the least bit tired. Understand me, Haley, it is absolutely imperative that you obey me this if nothing else. Do not put yourself in the presence of people. If you even sense a human is near, run and don't stop. You must take any route possible away from people. I know you're confused and scared, but I beg that you will have faith in our love for you. Don't stop running. I love you, my precious girl._

_Dad_

Confused and scared couldn't begin to describe how I was feeling. Anger would've crept up if my father hadn't told me to trust him completely. I knew he wouldn't fail me. I trusted him with my life, so I would with the known. I looked at the map with the route drawn over trees and mountains to my old home in La Push. I looked up and took a breath I wasn't sure I needed and began to run.

**Is this story at all good? Please review! Also, though I want to be as accurate as possible to the books, I am pretty much working off of my memory of the story. If there are any inconsistencies, let me know and i'll patch that right up. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight or any of its characters are not mine.**

The Tribal Meeting

Jacob

"An emergency tribal meeting?" I asked my dad while taking my seat. "Is there even such thing?"

"Sure," he shot back. "We're having one right now."

"What's it even about?"

"Your uncle is in town."

"Uncle Aqil? Man, I haven't seen him for awhile. What's he here for?" My dad gave me a reluctant look, which was my cue to stop talking. Whatever it was, it wasn't a family vacation. The whole pack rarely joined the meetings unless it was something big. Like Vampire-City-Coming-To-Kill-My-Renesmee big.

Everyone else was finding a seat, when I saw my old uncle come in with a serious look on his face. He cracked a smile here and there when someone recognized him. He wouldn't need an introduction; most everyone knew who he was, even if we were all young when we knew him. He was an elder back in those days. I had missed him a lot; he was pretty cool. My aunt sat next to him. I wasn't used to her not smiling.

My dad stood up.

"Thank you everyone for coming so quickly on short notice. I realize that a meeting like this is a bit unorthodox. However, my brother has come to ask for help from the elders and the protectors." He looked my way at the last part of his speech. My uncle looked down at the center of the circle, leaning on one arm on his leg. _This doesn't sound good._ "His daughter has been changed." Didn't need to tell us what she changed into. We already knew if the pack was involved. I think I froze for a good 8 minutes. I grew up with Haley. We lived in the same house for awhile when they had some trouble getting on their feet.

"Exactly what is the help that you are seeking, Aqil?" I knew it was an elder who asked, but I couldn't tell which one. My dad spoke for him.

"He is asking that the pack will look after her until she is strong enough to be on her own." Outbursts everywhere. My aunt seemed scared. Aqil never looked away from the center.

"With all due respect, sir," Sam addressed Aqil. "This request is beyond impossible. Our job is to protect our people from vampires, not take care of them." _Did I just hear someone hiss at the word vampire?_ My uncle shot his glance up at Sam. I could almost swear I saw something shoot out of his eyes and pierce Sam's soul.

"Your purpose is to protect your people. Haley is a Quileute, born on this land and raised with its history. No creature, no being will change that or say otherwise. I do not ask for you help, I call upon your duty as a Wolf."

"And put our families at risk?" Old Quil spoke up. This wasn't easy for him. He and Aqil grew up together. "Aqil, think of what you're asking of us. Not just the wolves, of the entire community." Aqil looked at his friend.

"Haley is strong. She can learn how to control herself the way others have."

"Then why not have her learn from those others?" Old Quil asked. The Cullens had moved North when Carlisle was trying to push 40 at the hospital.

"She will fail if she doesn't have her family. No, she needs to be taken care of by her own people," he replied calmly. I had forgotten this about my uncle. He was big and intimidating, even as an old man, but he loved his daughter more than anything in the world. He spoke mean and demanding, but only because he was desperate to keep his daughter safe. I wondered what my dad was thinking. He was awfully quiet.

"This is a terrible thing you ask of us, Aqil," another elder pointed out.

"What would you have me do? What if this was your own child?"

"Your daughter is dead, Aqil! Whatever is left of her cannot..."

"Please!" All eyes shot up at my aunt's voice as she stood up. There were tears in her eyes and her voice was wavering. "Please. My daughter is only 19 years old," she said slowly and softly. "She wanted to become a dancer. She had friends, and a pet hermit crab with polka dots painted on its shell she called Horatio." She chuckled looking down. "She never let us buy her anything, always wanted to pay for things herself. She had a part time job working with children with autism." She looked at our eyes. "She is a good girl. She has a brave heart. We only ask that you don't let her forget that." She sat back down. I couldn't look away from her, but she wouldn't look at me or anybody else. Wasn't even trying to quilt trip the Alphas. Aqil and Evelyn, they were good people. Billy broke the silence.

"I think it would be fair to take a vote." Billy's brother and his wife stood up and left the room.

**Is Jacob sounding at all like Jacob? I kinda see him as a chill, sarcastic, angry guy.. so I don't really know how he'd react if he can't be any of those things since it's his own family. Lemme know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight and affiliates are still not mine. All Stephenie Meyer.**

La Push

Jacob

"She's here," growled Sam. The pack had been taking turns patrolling the area we were expecting my cousin. I knew Sam was straight up disgusted of this arrangement; he was highly uncomfortable when Renesmee moved in with me when her family left. But the elders and the pack had their say: Haley was still one of our people and was owed our protection, even from herself. To be honest, I didn't remember Haley too well. A lot happens in 9 years.

I could hear her pace had slowed down. She could smell us; we weren't something she knew. Hmm... her smell. It wasn't as repulsive as a vampire's scent was supposed to be. It wasn't sensational, but I could handle it. Like a garden salad to a meat and potatoes man. It was probably better if I phased back so she wouldn't freak out.

_Just do it, Jacob. I'm not looking._ Leah was a peach.. -__-

"Egg? Is that you?" I hollered. I remembered we all used to call her Egg when she developed this fetish with eggs. Not dishes, the actual egg itself. She used to decorate them all the time for no reason and even drew sketches and cartoons of them.

"Jake?"

"Hey Haley, long time no see." She slowly came from behind a tree. Damn, what a weird way to greet a person. "Don't mind them," I said waving at the four wolves behind me. She stayed where she was and rolled her eyes at me. "Seriously, they're just here.." She nodded. I knew she got it. "It's been awhile." She nodded again. I could tell anymore conversation would just play out like this. "I'm sorry things turned out this way, Egg." She looked up at me. Her eyes were black. She hadn't fed. Not within the weeks it took her to get here. She was a lot more gorgeous from the pictures I got of her, but she looked tired and beat. "Quil, can you do a little hunting?" He looked at me. I knew he didn't want her here. But he would do anything if I asked him to. He was off. I looked back at Egg. She was sitting, leaning her side on a tree. Without thinking, I took a step forward. Sam instantly growled his warning at me. Haley noticed and slowly crept to the other side of the tree.

There were 16 wolves, 6 in my pack, 10 in Sam's. I thought the two pack thing was going to be a problem, but actually it has been useful. It seemed to help the newbies adjust to the change if they could choose which pack to choose. (Usually they picked Sam since he was a better mentor than I wanted to be, which was fine with me.) It also lessened the voiced in our heads so we didn't need to shout over each other. The plan was to have two 6-hour day shifts and three 4-hour night shifts. At least one wolf would need to stay with Haley always. Since she couldn't be around people, she was quarantined to the forest.

I was up first. Sam would have my ear, but it didn't seem right to be in my wolf form with my cousin. Praying she wouldn't turn around from her frozen station, I quickly shifted back and threw on my shorts. I took a seat beside her against the tree.

"So the legends are true," she said before I had a chance to say anything.

"Yeah."

"When did you start being a wolf?"

"About 9 years ago."

"You like it?"

"Sometimes. I didn't at first." Of course I did after Renesmee. Probably wasn't the time to mention her yet.

"So, I'm a..." she started. I knew she knew. How could she not?

"Yes."

"So I'm supposed to drink..."

"Uh huh."

"But animal is okay?"

"You'll be strong, but you'll still always be thirsty. You can control it though with time and practice." She nodded and stopped asking questions, just sat very still. _How does she not move around?_ I had to get up and pace around a bit.

Sam was up next. _Crap, I forgot to phase back._

"Hey Sam." I greeted him with a casual wave. "So, I'll just leave you guys alone now." I almost shifted, but figured I'd postpone Sam's fury for another day. He wasn't my Alpha, but he always made his opinions known. _Guess I'd better go to Haley's parents and let them know she was okay._

Haley

It wasn't hard to figure out what I had become. Even though I stayed off the roads, I did run across a few people. Like the one hiker with the red cap. Running, like my dad had commanded was apparently hard to do than say. I could hear his heart, his blood, and I wanted it bad. I almost leapt at him; it was controllable, almost inevitable that I would kill this man, and I pitied him. _But he's human, I can't. It's murder. I'm not a monster. Who is this man? he was a war veteran with a prosthetic leg who is training to climb a mountain to prove to his family what he is capable of. _In that moment, he turned from my next meal to an innocent victim. He became a person to me again. I hesitated for a moment, but it was enough for me to rip my body away from him and run fast and far. _I did it. I ran away. He didn't die._ I was horrified with the realization of what I wanted to do, but wasn't ready yet to accept the label. Maybe if I could focus on the person as a person, make up their story if I needed to, perhaps I would be okay. Maybe.

Sam obviously wasn't as cordial as my cousin was. I didn't move from where I sat. He parked himself right n front of me. I looked at Sam for a little bit. I saw just a really big wolf in front of me. Then I began to wonder about his story. Becoming a wolf couldn't have been easy for him. He was older than the others, probably the first to change. How lonely he must've felt, not understanding what was happened to him. He knew my place better than I knew it. _Why wouldn't he empathize with me?_ Vampires were natural enemies of our people, so say the legends. And that's what I was. A vampire. I was the enemy, protected by my Quileute shell.

Jacob

"Is there anything I can do it help her?" Nessie asked me while twirling her fingers in my hair. I loved it when she did that. I almost forgot what we were talking about.

"No, she's a newborn. You'll smell too good for her. We couldn't bring Bella near you too soon and she was pretty good with the self control thing. And she'll be that much stronger." I knew Nessie was curious about Haley, but I didn't want her anywhere near her while she was being quarantined. It had only been a week since her arrival.

"She must be so scared. No one's telling her what to expect and always surrounded by wolves like some kind of felon."

"She's not even asking questions. She's quiet most of the time. I understand with everyone else, but even with me, nothing. Her parents got her a cell phone so she talks to them and I guess they know a thing or two about all of this, though I have no idea how." I smiled. "Paul delighted himself in rubbing it all over himself so get rid of the human smell before giving it to her, so don't know how much she'll actually want to use it."

"I'm glad she has you, even if she hasn't opened up yet." My Ness patted my short hair. She liked it better that way. She was beautiful. She just made everything better. I was really glad she was helping me deal with my cousin. I put a loose strand of her curly hair behind her ear before pulling her to me. Our second of a perfectly song-inspiring kiss was interrupted by the phone. _Curses to Alexander Graham Bell!_ Ness picked it up.

"It's Leah," she said handing me to the phone. I jumped up. It was her turn to watch Haley.

"Leah? What's wrong? Where's Haley?"

"She's with Brady, Dumbass. I just finished with her. So, do you go around broadcasting the shit with me and Sam?" I was thoroughly confused.

"What?"

"She knew about me and Sam."

"How did.."

"I didn't phase when I went to see her. No point seeing how she doesn't ever do anything. She asked me how I liked being a wolf. I told it wasn't a big deal. Then she asked if it was hard being so close to Sam all the time. That's how the convo played out. What the hell, Jacob? I didn't join your pack to become a gossip topic."

"Leah, Leah. Chill, okay? I never said anything to her."

"Yeah, I'm sure I believe you. I'm just calling to tell you I'm done babysitting Miss Dracula."

"Leah, you can't..."

"Is that an order, Alpha?" I balled my fists. _Damn her and her ways..._

"Of course not, Leah. Please, she needs us."

"For your sake, Jacob, she's safer away from me." And she hung up. _Crap._


	5. Chapter 5

**Only Haley and her parents are mine.. the rest belong to Stephenie Meyers. :D Please review!!!**

The Visit

Haley

"Seth, can I go home?" Besides Jacob, Seth was the kindest to me. He started coming as human when he came for me, which made me feel more at ease. I didn't like talking to an animal that I knew wasn't going to respond to me. Seth was my favorite wolf. I loved the color of his fur and the soft features of his face. Didn't help any when he came human in his filled out chiseled body wearing nothing by tattered baggy shorts and a cord wrapped his ankle. The look suited him.

"You know I can't let you," he replied. I already expected that response.

"I miss them."

"I know, I'm sorry." He came and sat in front of me and started to play with a blade of grass.

"They don't live near anyone; their home is pretty secluded. And they'll be asleep. I just want to see them," I pleaded.

"Haley, they wolves'll know that we went." I didn't think or care about the risks. I missed my family. Sure, I spoke to them on a cell phone, but something about being forced to stay away from them made it so much more unbearable. _I need to make Seth understand. What if this was his parents? _I sighed as my mind started to make up a story for me to reason how Seth could empathize. What if his father was gone? A heart attack. Sudden. He cried more than he wanted or ever let anyone see. He just wanted his father home. He still jumped when he heard the door open at 5 every night, believing his father would walk in.

"If there was anything you could do to bring your father back, even for a day, would you do it?" I had started before I even realized I was talking. "Say good bye and hold his hand so that the last memory of him wasn't of him telling you how disappointed he was of your lack of effort at school?" I saw his face before I realized my words. Apparently being a vampire didn't lessen my imagination. I started to apologize for my moment of crazy.

"How did you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

"I didn't.... what did i know?" I was sure I had made up everything, but I was curious which part was right.

"About my grade, and my dad? The last thing I remember about him." I wanted to explain that I made it up, but it sounded wrong and insensitive to say that I just guessed right.

"I don't know." I was the best I could do. There was an awkward silence filling the space between us.

"Come on," he said holding out his hand. Whatever it was that changed his mind, I would apologize for later. Soon we were running to my parents' house.

We weren't a rich family. My father was an American history professor at a community college, and my mom had her own flower show. Both were quickly able to leave, saying there was a death in the family: me. My mom had to sell her shop later at an extremely low price. They were renting a small one-story house. Though my dad had given up his elder right, he was able to pull some string to get a vacant house so secluded.

As soon as we stepped into the clearing in sight of the house, I stopped. The scent was a punch in the stomach. My mouth watered and I felt my lips pull back from my teeth. I wasn't ready. I would never be ready. I wanted them, my parents' blood. And I wasn't even close to them. I was distant in the open air. Seth put his hand on my arm. I smiled, knowing that he trusted me enough to not change into his other form, even when I obviously wanted to run into that house. Neither of us said a single word. Seth gently tugged my arm and we headed back into the woods.

Jacob

"Dd Seth get into a lot of trouble?" I instinctively wanted to hurt Seth through a window for letting Haley so close to her parents so soon. Even the pack members and the elders who agreed for Haley to stay were on edge; the ones who were against her would use anything to get rid of her. But at the same time, it made me happy that my cousin was talking more now. It was my turn to baby sit. The weather wasn't looking too fine. I didn't like rain.

"Seth gave me a good mental picture when you got to your parents' and I showed that to Sam. He's angry enough to break a few things, but he knows that it won't help his argument. The point of all this is so you can live near humans." I gave her a smile, and then took it back. "But Haley, you have to trust us. We've seen newborn vampires work before and restraint is hardly their thing. Renesmee's mom, she was going to pick up and leave when she changed."

"Renesmee?" _Crap. Said too much._

"Uh..."

"Your girlfriend." _Did I tell her that?_ "Her mom became a vampire?" I nodded.

"She said the first year is the hardest. She was going to move away so that she wouldn't kill anyone."

"Where did she go?" Oh good, my chance to steer away from the Renesmee topic.

"She didn't end up going. When she changed, for some reason, she had some kind of supernatural amount of self control." Haley was quiet for a moment.

"Wait, so then she planned to leave before she was changed? She wanted to become this?" She seemed disgusted. This conversation wasn't going so well.

"Well, she married a vampire. It's a long story. But in the end, it actually saved her life. She almost died in labor." More quiet. Dang this girl had a poker face.

"So Bella was human when she gave birth to her vampire husband's baby," she rephrased. I grew uneasy. I knew where this was going.

"... Yes.."

"Then Renesmee is half human, half vampire." _Why must my subconscious keep digging me an even greater hole?_ "Wow. No wonder you like me more than the others do. You're dating one. Well half," she said shrugging.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Can I meet her?" And then I caught her scent. I had told Nessie to stay away from here. _Why can't people just stay where they're supposed to?_ I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Nessie, I told you it was too dangerous." She wasn't near, but I knew she'd hear. I looked my cousin. If I smelled her, I knew Haley did to. But she didn't look bothered. In fact, she just sat there, looking at me.

"I wanted to meer her," Nessie chimed back. Even her voice was perfect. _Just shake it off, Jacob. Be a man. Put yo' foot down!_ I got up and started walking towards my Ness.

I had seen her face millions of time. You would think I'd be able to remember my pep talk at least when I'm not standing so close to her. Never stood a chance.

"No, Nessie," I said with as much authority as I could fake. She just kept walking towards me until she was touching my face.

_Jacob, I can help. We can put her family back together. This is really important to me. I want to do this for her, for your family. You won't let her hurt me, even if she wanted to._ Before I could object, I heard my cousin approach several human paces away.

"You must be Renesmee," Haley said with a smile.

"And you must be Haley." Ness brushed passed me to offer her hand to Haley. She cautiously took it. I was ready, just in case.

"I'm glad to finally meet you."

Haley

It was raining. I forgot about the weather when I moved away. Sure New York had its rainy days, but you never felt like you just might see animals walking two-by-two. I loved everything about the rain. I loved the sound. I loved the sound of it hitting my umbrella, and the feeling of it when I didn't have one. I loved rain coats and galoshes. I started an umbrella collection when I was younger. Couldn't remember what happened to it. Jacob and Renesmee would probably stay inside today because of the rain. I just stood in it, absorbing the sensations. Seth was with me today. He was still shirtless, even in the moist state, holding a big black umbrella that somehow still looked too small for him. He didn't like the feeling of wet clothes, even though the wind still got his shorts pretty good. He was beautiful in every situation. And kind. Was he this kind to everyone? _Yes, he would do anything for anyone so long as it was the right thing to do._ If only....

"How did you know about Sam and my sister?" Seth spoke up. He raised his voice as if to talk over the rain, but I could hear him without him doing so.

"I just assumed, I guess," I replied. I didn't know why my brain did the things it did. I just blamed the vampire thing.

"You didn't assume. You have a gift, don't you?" I knew about gifts that some vampires had. Renesmee often did her thing with me and I had heard about her family and others. I never thought of it as a gift. But nothing else explained it.

"I guess so," I replied, sitting closer to him. I thought for a moment before speaking again. "I get curious about people, and then somehow I just know the answer, like I'm recalling something I already knew. I thought I was just guessing right or my imagination was getting the better of me." Seth just looked at his hands and rubbed them together.

"It's a good gift to have," he said, not looking up.

"I guess so," I said back.

"Come, Haley, we have a surprise for you!" Renesmee was dragging me across the forest, closely followed by jacob, of course. We ran out of the woods. _We werne't going near people, were we?_

Not too long later, I saw a house. There was a human scent, but it was easier for me than last time. It was almost four months since my arrival to La Push. I also picked out the lingering scent of a certain wolf and hybrid.

"Your house? You sure your pack won't get mad?"

"Oh they will," Jacob agreed. "But I'll deal with that later." I eyed him suspiciously. "I kicked my dad out for a few hours, so you'll be okay, Egg." I followed my friends into Jacob's home.

"Seth, you got everything ready?" Jacob called as stepped inside.

"Yeah," he answered from Jake's room. He was sitting in front of a computer. "Come over here, Haley." I hesitated for a moment while he got up to meet me. "Happy birthday, Haley," he said. I completely forgot. After all these months of living in the forest, I didn't think to wonder about the exact date. I was 20 years old. I looked at my friends who were congratulating me simultanouesly. Ness gave me a hug. "Go sit down at the computer." Touched by their efforts, I immediately obeyed. I almos thad to do a double take when I realized that my parents' face on the computer screen were moving! They had set up a Skype video chat so I could see my parents. I looked up at my friends who had already snuck out. _What wonderful people._

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" I exclaimed with a wave.

"Hi Haley! You're looking good."

"So are you, Dad. You're still exercising, right?" _Busted._ Dad only exercised when I faced him to come walking with me.

"Are you making friends with the wolves?" my mom asked.

"A few. Most don't really talk to me. But I'm having fun."

"I'm glad." My mom's face got a little more serious. "How are you... adjusting?" My parents knew exactly what I had become, yet instead of doing the sensibl thing and running or casting me out, they went to the farthest lengths to protect me and keep me close. They worked hard. I knew the sacrifice they were making for me.

"It's getting better. Actually, I found out something pretty cool." I talked about my bift and what it was like to hunt. I told them about Ness and that being with at least half human was much easier. I didn't mentioned that I had tried to visit before. I was worried that they would feel uncomfortalbe with my stories, but they didn't seem surprised. I wondered why that was, but my gift didn't work. I guess I had to be near them or something for it to work. My mom carried out the laptop and showed me their new home and her garden. My dad found a job as a teacher at the Quileute Tribal School. There was conversary becuase of me, but it didn't make sense to the communit why an ex-elder who was a professor would come to La Push and not teach when he needed work, not without exposing the wolves' roles, thus exposed their secret.

We talked until Jacob said i was time to go. It pained me to leave. I blew them each a kiss before Seth had to hang up the phone for me. I was escorted back to my spot before Quil came to relieve his best friend. I had never wanted to cry more than that moment, and I never would be able to.

**Isn't it nice that she's finally being happy? Keke.. please lemme know what you think!**


End file.
